Uphold the Honour - Penny Clearwater-Weasley
by Hermownninny and Krum
Summary: This is about the daughter of wait for it... Percy! R/R flame if you like but I'd rather constructive criticism
1. Default Chapter Title

"Ouch, ouch, ouch ouch!"  
  
A small man with bright red hair looked up. "Penelope, what have I told you about running down the stairs?"  
  
The small girl who was getting up and brushing the dust off of herself grinned. "Err... don't do it?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Sorry Dad. You know I am just so excited. First year and all..."  
  
The man smiled. "Yes well mind you behave yourself. Us Weasleys have had a high standard set. Except maybe by your Uncles..." the man scowled.  
  
Just then a petite woman entered. "Percy darling are you ready to leave? The train leaves at 11..."  
  
"Yes of course Penelope dear," Percy gave his wife Penelope a kiss on the nose before turning to the small girl. "Well Penny junior are you ready?"  
  
"Why else was I running down the stairs?" Penny Molly Clearwater-Weasley grinned.  
  
The ride to Kings Cross Station was not a long one. But what Penny was dreading the most was Platform nine and three quarters. Anyone with any wizarding background was going to recognise her father as the Minister for Magic.   
  
She got it all the time in Diagon Alley, the last Quidditch match they had attended even sometimes in the Muggle street by passing by witches and wizards.   
  
At least, she mused, her father was not an unpopular minister. Unlike Cornelius Fudge the previous minister for magic, who had been driven out of office, Percy Weasley was regarded as one of the best Ministers in British history.  
  
"Well here we are Penny," her mother said unbuckling her seatbelt and thanking the ministry chauffer. "Got your trunk?"  
  
Penny nodded, a wide grin on her face. She got out the car, grabbed her trunk and her owl (whose name was Aux). Her father - with a furtive look around - conjured up a trolley for her trunk and set off to the platform.   
  
"Now remember," Penelope reminded her daughter, "You mustn't be scared of hitting the barrier or it won't work."  
  
"I know," Penny said as she fell through the barrier.   
  
The platform was hustling and bustling. Students hurrying to find their friends they hadn't seen all summer, first years trying to look cool and parents giving last minute reminders to their children. As Penny had suspected, whispers followed them around.  
  
"Do you see the man with the red hair?"  
  
"That's the minister!"  
  
"I heard he had a daughter starting this year."  
  
"Look at the hair!"  
  
Penny looked around uncomfortably. How embarrassing!   
  
"Now remember," Percy reminded her as Penelope chatted to the mother of another student, "The family honour..."  
  
"Is everything," Penny finished wearily. "Don't worry I remember."  
  
Percy ruffled her hair. "That's my girl."  
  
The train gave a loud whistle and dozens of students dashed for the train. Penny included.  
  
"Don't forget to owl us!" Penelope said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"And to do well in your studies!" Percy added.  
  
"I will!" Penny promised as the train sped away.  
  
She sat down in an empty carriage and put down Aux. "Well it's just you and me Aux," she said to the owl.  
  
Several minutes later a familiar face stumbled into the carriage.  
  
"Georgina!" she cried. "I was wondering when I was going to see you!"  
  
Georgina was the daughter of one of her father's friends. They had known each other since their days at Junior Quidditch League. Not that her father had approved of the League...  
  
"She should be studying. She could be learning so much," Percy had said to Penelope in their late night conversations, that Penny wasn't have supposed to overheard.  
  
"Oh calm down Percy. It will do her good to be around other youngsters like her," her mother had defended her.  
  
It was Georgina's voice that brought her back to reality. "Well I just had to find my best Chaser buddy didn't I? I'm so excited! This will be so cool! I hope I'm a Gryffindor, don't you?"  
  
Penny grinned. "Well personally yes. But my parents are a bit divided on this subject. My mother was a Ravenclaw and my father a Gryffindor! I threatened to be a Hufflepuff just to spite them!"  
  
"You'll be a Gryffindor! Your study habits - no offence! - aren't the greatest. And you're too loud to be a Hufflepuff! So here's to Gryffindor! Oops!" Georgina had waved her wand around in celebration. Not having the hang of wand use she had accidentally sent purple sparks into the air.  
  
Penny laughed. No, she wasn't scholarly enough to be a Ravenclaw. And way too loud for Hufflepuff. So long as she wasn't a...  
  
"I don't care as long as I'm not a Slytherin," Penny announced sombrely.   
  
"Here, here!" Georgina agreed. "Want a game of Chess?"  
  
Penny nodded. She had never lost a game of Chess. Not even against her father. Her Uncle Ron had taught her and he was the master.  
  
"Ha ah! Checkmate!" Twenty minutes later Penny had beaten Georgina three times. Georgina shook her head. "Damn it Penny, you never lose!"  
  
"I know," she said gleefully. "Want to play again?"  
  
"Nope," Georgina said, "Food!"  
  
The food trolley was coming around. Georgina and Penny leapt to their feet, coins jingling in their pockets.  
  
Five minutes later their pockets were bulging with chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries, Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans and Cauldron cakes.  
  
"Let's start on the frogs," Georgina suggested.  
  
Penny didn't even bother to reply as she had started to unwrap one already. Through a mouthful of frog she said, "I got Ron again. Damn it! I have about 17 of them. Do you want it?"  
  
Georgina's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Do I ever? He's not only the best Auror ever! He's gorgeous!"  
  
Penny shuddered. "Uncle Ron? Gorgeous? What have you been eating..."  
  
Georgina ignored her and hugged the card to her chest. "I don't care he's your uncle, Penny but he is so cute. I wish I can meet him."  
  
"Err... right. Well I'll let you know next time he's in the neighbourhood. Hey this is a new card!" Penny exclaimed.  
  
"Who is it?" Georgina asked excitedly.   
  
"It's Hermione Weasley. She never told me she was going on a card..."  
  
"Hermione Weasley isn't she Ron's wife?" Georgina asked.  
  
"Yeah. She teaches Transfigurations at Hogwarts now. Ever since McGonagall became headmaster. Better not let her hear you talking about Ron. She'll turn you into a ferret!"  
  
The rest of the journey was mainly spent eating and swapping the frog cards. Penny gained Merlyn, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Hengist of Woodcroft by the end of the trip.  
  
"Please leave your bags behind," a magically magnified voice told them as the train screeched to a halt, "as they will be taken off to the castle separately."  
  
Georgina and Penny clambered off the train and headed to a voice, which was bellowing, "Firs' years over 'ere! All firs' years!"  
  
Georgina gasped. She had just had her first glimpse of Hagrid. Hagrid being half-giant was twice the height of a normal man and three times as wide. Penny wasn't too worried though. She had come with her father on previous inspections of Hogwarts and had met the kindly groundkeeper. It seemed Hagrid remembered her too.  
  
"All righ' Penny?" he asked when they got closer. Penny grinned and gave him the thumbs up.  
  
Georgina and Penny got into a boat together and they were soon joined by a pale faced, blonde boy and a messy looking brown haired girl.  
  
"Jay-Dee Henderson," she said introducing herself and offering her hand to Georgina, Penny and finally too pale-face who took it limply and dropped it quickly.  
  
"Penny Clearwater-Weasley."  
  
"Georgina Diane."  
  
Penny and Georgina introduced themselves and shook the others hand in turn.  
  
"Harrison Malfoy," pale face drawled. "And I can already guess Hendo over there is a mudblood."  
  
Jay-Dee went red and put her head in her hands but Georgina had already pulled her wand out of her robes and was pointing at Harrison's head.  
  
"I'm warning you," she said, "I know a few good hexes already!"  
  
"Me too," Penny added and whipped her wand out of her robes.  
  
"Don't have a heart attack," Harrison drawled, "We haven't even found out if she is yet. Are you Hendo?"  
  
"My name is Jay-Dee," Jay-Dee mumbled.  
  
"Oh you are?" Harrison grinned. "I was right after all."  
  
Luckily the boats pulled onto shore at that moment or Georgina and Penny might have been facing a month's worth of detention. Harrison jumped out quickly and headed towards the castle.  
  
"Why that little creep," Georgina muttered, "Slytherin material if I ever saw it."  
  
"Slytherin?" Jay-Dee asked confused.  
  
"Oh you are muggleborn?" Georgina asked going red. "I'm really sorry..."  
  
Jay-Dee waved that comment aside, "What's Slytherin?"  
  
"Oh it's a house," Georgina explained and she began to tell Jay-Dee about the houses.  
  
The three of them walked up to the castle together, Georgina still chatting about the houses. "But me and Penny want to be in Gryffindor, don't we?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They were now at the castle entrance. Hagrid knocked the large silver knocker and the door was answered almost at once by a familiar face. Professor Hermione Weasley.  
  
"The first years?" she asked Hagrid. Then to the first years she said, "Follow me."  
  
She took the first years into the entrance hall and then into a small chamber off the main hall.  
  
"You're about to be sorted into your house," Professor Weasley said quietly. Everyone paid the closest attention. "The sorting ceremony will take part in front of the rest of the school. There are four houses at Hogwarts and each has its own noble history. I hope you will all be a credit to your house," she smiled at the first years. "Now follow me and wait quietly for your name to be called."  
  
The first years marched into the Great Hall and got into a straggly looking line. Professor Weasley held a long roll of parchment in her hand. "When I call your name, please go sit on the stool," she instructed. On the stool was a very ragged hat. This was the Hogwarts sorting hat.  
  
"Applebee, Martin!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat screamed.  
  
"Berone, Nicholas!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Berry, Thomas!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Clearwater-Weasley, Penelope!"  
  
Penny walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. Gryffindor, please be Gryffindor, was her last thought before her head disappeared under the hat.  
  
Gryffindor huh? The hat said. Yes you do have characteristics of a Gryffindor. It's in your bloodline too. But you've got Ravenclaw in your blood... are you sure? Not Ravenclaw? Well you explain it to your mother.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Penny walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and looked at Georgina who gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"Cummings, Susanne!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Diane, Georgina!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Georgina practically ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Penny. "Great! We're together, now we have to wait for Jay-Dee..."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Will Jay-Dee Henderson be a Gryffindor? Will Harrison Malfoy live up to his family reputation? Who's the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher? Find out in the next part of "Uphold the Honour".   



	2. Default Chapter Title

"Edmunds, Charlene!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
While the sorting continued Georgina and Penny talked quietly about Jay-Dee.  
  
"And when I asked if she was a muggleborn I felt so embarrassed..."Georgina said.  
  
"Don't worry about it, she didn't seem to mind. I really hope she's a Gryffindor. She seems really friendly."  
  
"She seemed fairly Gryffindor like. I mean when she got into the boat it was like 'Hey here I am! I'm Jay-Dee!' But when Harrison started on her she went quiet. Perhaps she'll be a Hufflepuff."  
  
"I still think she's a Gryffindor," Penny said stubbornly. I can feel it..."  
  
"Henderson, Jay-Dee!"  
  
Georgina and Penny stopped and stared at Jay-Dee on the stool after only a few seconds the hat screamed...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Penny and Georgina yelled and clapped the loudest of all the Gryffindors. Jay-Dee grinned and hurried over to Penny and Georgina.  
  
"Oh my god I am so happy I'm in the same house as you! You can tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Hey," Georgina interrupted, "Who's the professor talking to Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Penny looked over. She knew the most about Hogwarts as she had been here on numerous times with her father.  
  
"That's Professor Snape. He's Deputy Headmaster and head of Slytherin. And next to him that's Professor Potter. He teaches Defence against the Dark Arts. He's the new head of Gryffindor ever since Professor McGonagall became Headmistress."  
  
Georgina squealed. "Potter! As in Harry Potter? Harry Potter is the head of my house?"  
  
"Whose Harry Potter?" Jay-Dee asked curiously.  
  
"Oh he's the one who beat you-know-who," Georgina said still staring at Professor Potter.  
  
"You-know-who?" Jay-Dee asked even more confused.  
  
"Your turn," Georgina said idly.  
  
And Penny went into the long story of Lord Voldemort the Death Eaters and Harry Potter.  
  
"And Professor Potter was Voldemort's downfall. A 17-year-old not even fully graduated wizard beat him, when Albus Dumbledore couldn't do it. Everyone knows Potter is the best wizard in the world. He'll one day be headmaster of this school, my dad says."  
  
"Are your parents magical?" Jay-Dee asked.  
Penny could have laughed. Were her parents magical? Her father one of the greatest ministers, her mother a powerful witch.  
  
"Yes," she said simply.  
  
"Malfoy, Harrison!"  
  
Jay-Dee, Georgina and Penny did not even bother to stop talking. They knew he would be a Slytherin, however after a few minutes Harrison still had not been sorted. People were staring at the hat puzzled. It had never taken this long to sort anybody before and Professor Weasley looked a bit nervous. Finally the hat called...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There was excited whisperings going around the Great Hall. A Malfoy being a Gryffindor? The idea was laughable! However here was Harrison Malfoy walking up to the Gryffindor table with an air of coolness. Much to the three's displeasure Harrison sat down next to them.  
  
"Well," he drawled, "Fancy seeing redhead, hendo and Diana here. Big surprise."  
  
"Leave it be," Jay-Dee said giving him a nasty look. "You're a Gryffindor for some weird reason."  
  
After that Harrison was silent. Although he did get some funny looks from other people at the Gryffindor Table and an evil look from none other the Professor Snape himself.   
  
As soon as the hat had sorted, "Yakini, Yuki!" (Gryffindor) the feast appeared on the table (this almost scared the pants off of Jay-Dee).   
  
"Uncle Ron said the food was great," Penny said in awe, "But this is amazing!"  
  
And it was. There were hamburgers, sausages, bacon, pork, chicken, beef, lamb, roast potatoes, baked potatoes, boiled potatoes, carrots, peas, corn and something slimy and purple.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Jay-Dee asked holding some up in the air with a spoon.  
  
"Octopus," Yuki said at once.  
  
"Eww!" Jay-Dee dropped her spoonful of octopus straight back into the bowl with a splash.  
  
After helping themselves to the food talk naturally turned to things like lessons and quidditch.  
  
"Defence against the Dark Arts should be the best," Georgina declared loudly.  
  
"Only because you're in love with teacher aren't ya Georgie?" Penny teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Georgie said turning a magnificent shade of red.  
  
"I want to try Transfigurations," Penny said.  
  
"It'll be harder for you," Georgina pointed out, "I mean the Professor wouldn't want people to think she was favouring you."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Why would she be favoured?" Jay-Dee asked.  
  
"Oh Professor Weasley is her Aunty," Georgina informed her.  
  
"I can't wait for quidditch," Penny said excited.  
  
"What's quidditch?"  
  
"Oh blimey I forgot. Well Quidditch is..."  
  
  
"Good lord, don't tell me you don't know what Quidditch is?" Harrison said softly a small smile on his face.  
  
"You are a true Slytherin aren't you?" Georgina hissed. "Leave Jay-Dee alone!"  
  
"Well she doesn't know what Quidditch is," he said lazily. "I didn't say it was because she was muggleborn."  
  
Georgina was at a loss for words. While she gaped at Harrison he began to talk to Jay-Dee.  
  
"Listen up Hendo, I only wanna explain this once" he drawled. "Quidditch is wizarding sport. None of your wussy football like games. Quidditch is played on brooms, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker. Got it? Good."  
  
And with that he went back to the piece of pie he had been eating.  
  
Jay-Dee stared. "Thanks... Harrison."  
  
"Time for the speeches," Penny murmured. That was true, as the tables had been cleared of all deserts. Professor McGonagall stood up and looked at the students.  
  
"Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizarding," she paused. "I hope you have had a good holiday and are prepared to work hard this year," a few groans from older students at this. "First years are reminded to not stray into the Forbidden Forest and Mr Filch asks that you not use magic in the corridors. That is all. Now bedtime."   
  
Professor McGonagall sat down. And prefects began to lead the first years to their common rooms. A girl with 2 long, blonde plaits yelled, "Gryffindor first years follow me!"  
  
She began to lead them through the long corridors and twisting staircases occasionally telling people to jump a vanishing step or something. They reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress the girl (her name was Claire) told it "Chikuso".  
  
"Professor Potter makes up the dumbest passwords," she said as the portrait swung open to reveal a cosy looking common room.   
  
They climbed into the portrait hole and Claire directed them up two staircases. One for the boys and one for the girls then she bade them good night.  



End file.
